My sexy boss
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sora works for Riku and Roxas for Axel. Some fun happens after a night at the club full summery inside. Rated M for a reason if you don't like don't read.


**I don't own Kingdom hearts cause if I did let's just say there would be a lot more yaoi. Warning this story dose have fourways, kind of twincest, Lemon, Drinking, and Axel and Riku being perv's. So if you don't like don't read. **

**Summary: Sora works for Riku as his secretary. Riku none stop hits on the burnet who can't report him being that he is the president of the company, Roxas as the same problem with being Axel secretary. Anyway Sora and Roxas go to a special club every day to let off some steam. Axel and Riku happen to be best friends and go to the club that there friend Demyx said was the best. Both of them see the drunken twins rubbing up agents each other and took them home want to finally get a taste of what they have been after for years. After a real fun night the twin's wake up and see what they have done and have no idea what to do next.**

My Sexy boss

"Sora, do you have plans for this afternoon?" A sliver haired man asked from behind his large desk to a small brunette as he placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him. A grin worked on his face and his blue green eyes shined as Sora turned to him. Sora's brown hair had a habit of spiking everywhere but still managed to frame his cute round face and sea blue eyes just right.

"Yes," Was all he said as he turned to leave.

"But I thought I asked you to leave yourself open this afternoon," The boss said looking at the small round butt that was walking away.

"You did but I already had plans when you asked and I'm not going to change them so you could stare at my ass some more Mr. Dark," Sora said as he turned his arms crossed.

"How many times to I have to tell you to just call me Riku," he said leaning his chin on his hands with a slight smirk, "Mr. Dark makes me feel old."

"Well you already have the white hair," Sora said then left the room going back to his work as Riku's secretary.

Sora liked his job he really dose, it's just he can't stand his boss always hitting on him. I mean for a Christmas present last year he got his a bright pink thong with the word RIKU'S in white glitter. Then after that he had the nerve to ask for a lap dance while Sora wore it. Let's just say Sora didn't keep the gift long and Riku learned not to try that again.

Riku pouted as he sat at his desk and made a call. The person on the other line picked up within a few rings. "Any luck with you?" Riku asked his best friend Axel.

"Nope, looks like we have to go to the club." He said as Riku sighed.

"I'll meet you at your house then after work." He said then hung up watching as Sora walked back into the room holding a note book.

"The meeting starts in five minutes so we need to leave now if you want to make it in time."

Riku nodded as he got up showing the foot height different between the two males. They walked down the hall while others watched them. A few males would wolf whistle at the cute brunette making their boss glare at them. Not that anyone cared, there were so many that he couldn't fire them all. They walked into a glass room and Riku sat at the head of the table. Soon others filled the room siting around the long wooden table. As the boring meeting went on all Riku could think about was throwing Sora on the table and having his way with his while he moaned his name and begged his for more. All the while people starred in the glass room wishing they were him. He was pulled out of his dream when the brunette coughed.

"The meeting is over but by the looks of it you won't paying attention. You're so lucky I took notes on everything that was talked about. Also you might want to go to the bathroom to take care of the problem," He said pointing to his bosses hard on.

"Well you could always take care of it for me," Riku said grinning.

"Only in your dreams," Sora said walking towards the doors, "I'll put the notes on your desk then I'm clocking out."

With that said, he then left leaving his boss to figure out how to calm the storm in his pants.

:3

"Hey Roxy why don't you come here and sit on my lap?" A tall red head said as he patted his lap grinning at the small male blond in front of him. The red hair had acid green eyes with tear drop tattoos under them. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail in order to keep it out of his face.

"No thank you Mr. Flame." The small blue eyed blond said as he worked on his paper work which was really the red heads job to do. His boss had a bad habit of putting it off until last minute as well as not filling it out right even though a child could do so.

"I already told you Mr. Flame makes me sound old just call me Axel, well unless you want me to be your sugar daddy." He said a cocky smile on his face.

Roxas didn't even look up he just kept working wanting to finish as soon as he could so he could go home and be with his twin who was most likely having the same problem as him. Thank god it was Friday and they didn't have work on the weekends this time they could get as drunk as they wanted and not have to worry about the hangover the next day.

"Come on at least talk to me," Axel moaned.

"I'm trying to get 'your' work done and it needs to be done ASAP and since you fail at paper work that leaves me to do it. Beside I already told you I have plans later tonight that I'd rather not miss." He said sighing.

"Oh come on! You're almost done anyway."

"That's not the point." He said filling out he last paper. "Now go turn those in while I go clock out." He said as he got up and left.

"Why does he have to play so hard to get." Axel said as he got up from his spot that he had been sitting in all day. In his pant was a large bump from think about what he could do to the blond on his very desk. "This is starting to become a pain."

:3

"Sora, I'm home." Roxas said as he walked into their shared one bedroom apartment. As soon as he walked in the smell of cooking pasta and sauces filled his nose making his mouth water. He moved to the kitchen seeing the brunette standing with only his boxers and an apron on.

"Welcome home Roxy," Sora said walking over to the blond. Now that they were close together you could tell the only different between the two was the hair. While both spiked Sora's did so everywhere were as Roxas's only really spiked to one side. "I'm almost done cooking then after we eat and change, we can head out." He said then kissed his twins cheek.

"Sounds good, I'm going to go pick out what we're going to wear while you finish." Roxas said then turned to leave.

"Don't pick anything too slutty, you know how some of those guys can get and I want to go home with my pants intact." Sora said then giggled going back to cooking.

"But I thought our goal was to bring some hot piece of ass home so we can have some fun." Roxas said while pulling off his tie.

"It is but you know how jealous you get when someone is starring at my ass."

"Well it belongs to me besides you get the same way," Roxas said then walked away getting there cloths ready.

:3

"So did you find anything out about the club?" Riku said his best friend Axel who was sitting on the couch eating the pizza that they had ordered.

"Well it turns out it's a really good place to get laid and they have almost everything you can think of. However we might have to change our appearance a bit you know to blend in. Also we have to show them our test results before we go in."

"Fine so we meet up at the entrance of the club around ten that should give us plenty of time to get ready." After that was said Axel got up.

"Remember to wear those leather pants I got you last year." He said then left.

:3

"Sor which one do you want to wear?" Roxas asked as he held up two pairs of very short leather shorts one black and the other white.

"I think I'll wear the white set," Sora said as he grabbed the white shorts from his brother and the matching white vest off the bed. "Besides you look way better in black." The burnet said then took off his boxers knowing he couldn't wear them with his shorts. The funny thing is their closet was filled with outfits like this seeing as they go clubbing every day after dinner and work; besides it's not like you can go clubbing in a suit and tie.

"You have a point there," Roxas said then giggled slipping the shorts over his waxed legs. Soon they were heading out the door in there matching outfits. The shorts were so short that if one bent over half their ass would be hanging out and a zipped up vest showed their lower abdomen and was only half zipped so that a lot of their chest was showing. Around their eyes was just enough eyeliner to make them stand out. "I'm guessing we're getting a hotel tonight or are we bring our prey home with us?"

"It depends on if we want to keep them." Sora said as they got in there car.

They only really use it to get to the club since its way easier to get to work with the bus. Once there Sora parked out back and they got out already shivering from the cold night air. Walking over to the door of what looked like an rundown shop. Sora knocked and the door opened showing a rather tall guy with short brown hair and a scar in the middle of his face.

"Good to see you two again," He said letting them in not even trying to hide the lust in his eyes.

"Same with you Leon," Roxas said then winked out him as they walked down a flight of stair already hearing the sound of the base.

"If there's no one good we should just take Leon we already know he wants another night besides he is really big." Sora said to his brother.

"Sounds good I still remember how full I felt last time last time, besides he was able to keep it up long enough so both of us had our fun then some." Roxas said giggling.

They pushed open another door see groups of people dancing and grinding, the bar to the left already serving drinks. Sora just smiled pulled in brother into the middle of the floor showing that he wanted to dance. Roxas just smiled as everyone turned to face them ready for the show. Roxas pulled his brother close as they started to move against each other. The whole time they were dancing other males and even a few girl stared wanting to be the one or two people they took home for the night but really with what they have hear who can blame them. Soon the two got tired and walked over to the bar.

:3

Axel was standing waiting outside the door waiting for Riku to show who was late like always. Soon the sliver haired CEO come into view. Both of them where wearing leather pants and tight shirts. "Sorry had to do some shopping," Riku said then they knocked on the door who was open by Leon.

"Can I help you two?" He asked looking them over.

"Our friend Demyx told us to come over here." Axel said pulling out a piece of paper and showed him Riku did the same. Leon looked at the paper then nodded and let them in. "It's just down the hall," He said pointing.

"I'm still not sure about this," Riku sighed hooking thumbs in the belt loops of his tight pants.

"Same here but Demyx said it's where all the hot gay guys are, so there's a good chance we might get laid and trust me we can both use one." Axel said as they looked around. The saw people all around what looked like two small males who were dancing and rubbing agents each other.

"Is that who I think it is?" Riku said as they moved closer. "So this was your big plans Sora," Riku said under his breath.

"Looks like it's a really good thing we came." Axel pointed out, looking pissed that all these people have probably already seen his Roxas like this way before him.

"Yes and if we play are cards right me might even get in there pants by the end of the night." Riku said watching them walk over to the bar. Seeing people already lined up to buy them drinks.

:3

The twin brought only a small amount of money with them seeing as people always paid for them or ordered drinks to be sent to them. At the moment they already had a few drinks waiting for them at the table waiting for them to get started on. They did have their limit though only three drinks an hour, then water for the next. This helps keep the hangover at bay and made sure they didn't go home with anyone they would regret the next morning. Besides they still had drinks from last night, the bartender wrote down every order for them that way everyone can keep track.

However tonight they wanted to forget all there worries so that rule was out the window. All they wanted was to forget about work and have some fun. He looked around slowly sipping the drink while they talked to each other, looking around for anyone good. "Those two are hot what do you think,"Sora said as he unknowing looked over to his and his brother's boss. "I know how much you like red heads." He said then giggled.

"Let's hope they're not dating, but then again something like that has never stopped us before." Roxas said as they finished there drinks and started to get up only to see the two walking over to them. Roxas took a sip from his twins drink as two more were ordered for them.

"I don't think they are I mean they have been staring at us for a while now." Sora said then giggled clearly buzzed. "Or maybe there looking for a four way?"

"Sounds fun," Roxas said as he quickly drank his liquor along with his brother. "Should we go talk to them?" He asked as he stepped off the stool.

"Let's dance some more first." Roxas said then giggled as he pulled his brother over to the dance floor. They both wrapped their arms around each other's neck as they started grinding agents each other letting out light moans. They looked over to the other two seeing them pretty much drooling as they moved over to the twins. Sora pulled lightly away from his brother.

"Can we help you two with something?" Roxas said with a small smile on his face then giggled as he winked at them. Sora then giggled and pulled off his brother.

"Why don't you dance with us?" Sora said with a giggle still holding onto his brother.

"Sounds fun," The sliver haired C.E.O said then the four of them walked to the middle of the dance floor.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck while Roxas did the same for Axel. The twins pulled their taller bosses closer to them as they moved their hips just right giving all of them pleasure. Sora could feel a pair of hands on his ass feeling him up while they grinding agents each other. Sora blushed as he felt how big the sliver haired man was, his mouth watered a bit thinking about how good it would feel inside him. Once the song was over they pulled away and Sora moved over to his brother saying something in his ear in a way so he can only hear.

"Well we're going to go get a drink you two want to come with us?"

"Why not," Axel said grinning. They all walked over to the bar and before they could sit down two drinks were placed in front of them.

"You guys sure seem poplar." Riku said as he order some drinks.

"Well we do come here every day after work, so everyone knows us." Sora said then giggled "You jealous?"

"I can't really help it; you're the cutes thing I've ever seen." Sora blushed at that then went back to his drink.

"You really think so?"

"Who wouldn't?" He said right in his ear. "But you would be even cuter in my bed."

"Why don't we find out." Sora then giggled. "But I think mine and my brother's bed would be better."

"Why don't you come to?" Roxas said as he turned to Axel.

"Wait you two want a four way." Axel and Riku said shocked not really sure if they wanted to see each other naked. But then again this might be their only chance to see the very sexy twins naked.

"Of course, I mean we share everything." Roxas said then giggled. "But if you guys don't want to we can go home by ourselves or maybe find someone else."

"I think we can work this out." Axel said grinning. The twins got up smiling as they each grabbed the CEO's arms pulling them away from the bar and to the exit. They went up the stairs seeing Leon who happened to be glaring at the new comers. He opened the door letting them out but not before he grabbed Sora and Roxas's ass giving it a nice squeeze.

"Are one of you two sober enough to drive." The burnet said as he pulled out his keys waving them in front of their face. Riku took them and got in the front seat of the sliver car while Sora called shot gun and he slide in the seat. Once everyone was inside and had their seat belts on Riku took after getting derations from Sora, not that he didn't already know were his cute worker lived.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Roxas asked as he unzipped his vest letting Axel see his small caramel colored nipples. The red heads CEO mouth started to water at the sight. "Like what you see." The blond said as he winked. The fire crouch bit his lip. "So does the carpet match the drapes? I guess I'll find out once we get to my house."

At this point Axel was about to jump the other not caring about anything. However before he could do that the car stopped in front of a rather large apartment. Everyone undid their belts and started running to the small apartment. Roxas unlocked the door then they all when in going straight to the bed room. Both twins where pushed on the bed as their cloths where almost ripped off by the overly horny CEO's.

"Where do you keep the lube?" Riku asked while his pants where pulled off by Sora. Roxas grabbed a bottle and tossed it at the sliver haired man who easily caught it. "Sorry but the foreplay will have to wait for next time, but then again I sure our dance would count for that." He said pouring some of the slick gel on his fingers before Sora could say anything he pushed two inside hearing the burnet moan. "You like it when I'm rough." Riku said stretching his secretary. All the while Roxas was getting the same treatment the only different was Roxas was on his hands and knees. The blond moaned as Axel gave a good slap on his ass then rubbed the spot.

"Looks like they both do," The fire crouch said as he ripped out all three of his fingers hearing the blond moan more.

"There's a box of toys in the closet if you want to use them." Roxas said wiggling his ass in front of him boss. "I know for sure Sora likes to be handcuffed."

"Like you have room to talk Roxas," Sora said as he felt Riku pull his fingers out of him. The twin watched as Axel got up and moved to the closet pulling out a large box that happened to be over flowing with all different types of toys. Both CEO jaws dropped not sure what to say. The twins giggled as they got up looking at the two.

"Nice to know what they spend their pay checks on, maybe we should give them a raise." Riku said just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Only if we get to use them on them again," He said watching Riku pull out a pair of fuzzy pick handcuffs a grin on his face. After that he grabbed a small vibrater and moved over to Sora handcuffing his wrist to the bed post.

"You really know how to butter me up." Sora said as he felt the toy poking at his hole. It was pushed in and turned on high as Riku watched his bedmate moan and thrust his hips up lightly. At the same time Axel was pushing in a much larger toy into the blond hearing him moan. "More please, I need it."

"What do you want more of," Riku said thrusting the toy in and out.

"I want your cock deep inside me, please give it to me." Sora moaned out slight bit of blush on his face. Without a word Riku ripped the toy out and thrusted into the virgin tight hole hearing the burnet scream in pleasure.

"Me to please," Roxas said as his toy was pulled out.

"All you had to do was say so." Axel said as he pushed into the blond and started thrusting. All they could be hear in the small apartment was the twins moaning and begging them to go harder. While this was going on Roxas wrapped his hand around his brother's penis pumping him while Sora did the same to him.

"I'm almost there," The burnet moaned out as he started moving his hips back meeting Riku's thrusts. Roxas leaned down crashing their lips together in a battle of tongues. Soon Sora and Roxas couldn't take it any longer and they both came. Sora on his a Riku's chest and Roxas all over the bed sheets. The CEO's didn't stop untiled they filled the two with their hot cum.

"That was great," Roxas said as Axel pulled out and lied next to him falling right to sleep. Riku did the same thing.

"Mind uncuffing me Roxas I'm starting to loss feeling in my arms." The blond grabbed the key off the table next to the bed and uncuffed his brother then wrapped his arms around him.

"I just realized we don't even know their name and we let them cum inside us," Sora said then yawned.

"Well it's a good thing the club tests everyone before you can even go in." Roxas said calmly as they both fell asleep.

:3

Roxas woke up to his brother fast asleep on his chest. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up or at least tried he was stopped by a hand wrapped around his waist. He slowly shocks his brother waking him up. Sora sat up feeling another arm around him other than his brothers. The twin then started working on getting out of their partners for the night to let go of them which only had them get pulled closer and have a tighter grip. "Looks like we're not getting free anytime soon," Sora said then giggled.

"We could hit them it should wake them up." Roxas said already liking that idea. But before he could Sora gave him 'the look' so he didn't. Roxas then felt something poke him and a grinned formed on his face. Sora felt the same thing.

"I think I just thought of a better way of waking them up." The blond twin nodded as he wrapped his fingers around Axel's hardened penis as Sora did the same for Riku. Then then started pumping the two hearing them moan lightly, while the two pumped harder. Riku opened his eyes grinning right away seeing what was going on. Axel woke up a moment later. Soon both of them came on the twins' hands and on the sheets.

"You know I won't mind if you woke me up every day like that," Axel said as Roxas eye's when wide knowing that voice right away.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." Riku said as the same thing happened to Sora. Both twin then rushed off the bed as they turned to face they bosses laying on their beds big grins on their faces. They both blushed as they ran into the bathroom.

"I can't believe we slept with our bosses," Roxas said blushing. "What were they even doing there, who told them about the club?"

"Who knows but it was kind of fun." Sora said blushing.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked his twin giving him a weird look.

"I mean if I knew Riku was that big before I might have taken him up on his offer, I'm guessing you're thinking the same thing about Axel." Roxas nodded after thinking. "Besides now we can have some fun at work teasing them and stuff." Sora said grinning.

"Good besides maybe now that they have had a taste they will give us some space." Roxas said. "But I think we should cut back on the drinking who knows who we will take home next I mean we already had to move cause of a few stalkers." He said making them both shake.

"Well I better start cooking I know both of us are starting to get hungry." Sora said as he left seeing both of them still waiting on the bed. Roxas left next both acting as if the two aren't even there. Sora put on his apron and walked into the kitchen and started cooking while Roxas picked up the clothes that were on the floor and put them in the hamper. He then walked in the closet and pull out two pairs of jeans that were way too big for the twins and two shirts.

"Here," Roxas said as he handed the cloths to his and his brother's boss. "We'll give you back your clothes on Monday after they have been washed." Roxas said as the two seme's changed.

"I'm guessing you're kicking us out," Riku said not sounding too happy.

"Yep, sorry but me and Sor need some time to think. I mean it's not every day you sleep with your boss after a night of fun." They two nodded and left not looking to happy.

"So what are you making," Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"Pancakes," He said as he turned giving his brother a quick kiss.

:3

"I can't believe they kicked us out after how much fun we had." Axel said as he glared at anyone who looked at them.

"Well Roxas had a point, but still they both knew we have been trying to get in their pants for almost two years now." Riku pointed out heading in the direction of his apartment complex.

(Time skip to Monday)

Sora walked into the office seeing Riku seating at his chair a big smile on his face. "Good morning Mr. Dark." He said as a small blushed worked on his face while Riku stood up showing the problem in his pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Riku? I mean we have already had sex." He said making Sora blush bright red. Riku then wrapped an arm around his uke's waists pulling him into his chest.

:3

"Hey Roxy," Axel said as he pulled Roxas on his lap. "I think it's time to pay me back for kicking me out before round two, and for making me wait so long." Roxas blushed, and then moaned as he felt Axel's hand right on his crotch.

The End!

**Manda- so what did you all think?**

**Axel- I think this need to happen again very soon.**

**Riku- I'm going to have to agree with Axel on this one.**

**Roxas- I think not, my back still hurt and Sora's wrist still have marks. **

**Axel- You know you had fun *grins***

**Roxas- *blushes* that's not the point. **

**Manda- Looks like he got you Roxas. **

**Roxas- This is entirely your fault!**

**Manda- Anyway I hope you guys like please review and favorite. Also you should all thank Vanitas' Queen21 otherwise you would be stuck with my mad grammar and spelling. **


End file.
